The overall goal of this project is to develop new, high performance stationary phases for chiral separations. These phases are copolymers consisting of approximately 50 mole-% crosslinker and 50 mole-% chiral selectors. They are based on new co-polymer phases developed by Fenris Technology Research, Inc. These new materials have demonstrated chromatographic efficiencies that are equivalent to silica based phases in the reversed phase mode and even better for the normal phase separation of aniline. They will combine high efficiency and high capacity for chiral separations. The Phase I goal is to confirm the expected advantages of new chiral stationary phase. The chiral selector will be a proline-aromatic amine conjugate that has been demonstrated to provide high chiral selectivity. The performance of the new phase will be compared to existing commercial phases. The key experiment will be to measure enantiomer resolution as a function of he amount of injected racemate for the same solute on both the new phase and commercial phases. Phase I feasibility will be established by showing the new chiral stationary phase can separate at least twice as much racemate with satisfactory resolution as competing commercial columns of equivalent dimensions and particle size. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Separation and isolation of optically pure isomers. This is extremely important to the pharmaceutical industry where enantiomeric drugs are involved. Optically pure drugs are effective without the side effects of the other enantiomer.